Great Destruction
by OnlyJustLost
Summary: AU : Alec is Valedictorian at Idris High. Although shy and quiet he gets by ok. Unfortunately for him, when a tall boy with dark spiked hair and cat-like eyes enters Alec's life there is chaos and destruction.
1. Chapter 1

Alec Lightwood should, in the opinion of many, be more carful when it came to how he chose to occupy himself. Unlike many of those before him he took his role as school valedictorian somewhat unwillingly. He cared little for the benefits that came with the position: free meals from the cafeteria and an excellent talking point for job applications. Instead he was thrust into this role on request from his overbearing mother. Now, Maryse Lightwood did not ask for much from her children. That is to say, she expected results without asking, but when she had asked Alec to seize the title for her sake, he had little choice than to accept.

Unfortunately for Alec, who was solemn and self-contained, this meant a lot of unwanted attention. His sister Isabelle had the luxury of being the only daughter so her duties were simply presenting the Lightwood offspring as well-poised. This was done with little effort from his younger sibling who thrived on the attention from her adoring friends. It hardly surprised Alec that she was Head Girl and popular amongst the student body; she was beautiful, kind hearted and determined. In fact she encompassed all the traits that he himself wished he could possess. Instead he was uncomfortable with people and the need to please them. Alec was not unsociable though. He had many friends and people who appreciated his input into the schools daily life. It tiered him though.

Sometimes Alec dreamed of having a life like his free-lancing brother Jace. Jace had been adopted by Robert Lightwood, Alec's judas father. As he operated a large company in Europe, it was essential that he maintained a healthy image. By adopting the troubled child he gained some positive comments from the media. Having said this he had not considered how difficult Jace would be. It wasn't that he was necessarily bad but his lack of respect for authority was forever testing Maryse's patience. Jace tended to do what he wanted, when he wanted. A philosophy that in recent weeks had caused friction between the Lightwoods. Even so Alec envied his brother's ability to be free whilst he himself was playing puppet for his parents.

The Christmas break had just come to an end with school starting in a few days. Christmas had been placid and welcoming. His father had come home which kept his mother occupied (moreover away from Alec). Issy, himself and Jace had had a great time which, admittedly, surprised Alec. It's not that they didn't get along, they did very much so, yet they all tended to be too busy to spend time together. This year Alec sensed would be different.

The day back he awoke with anxiety pressing hard on his chest. Unlike the usual numbness he felt when anticipating something it had been replaced by a nervous twitch. After assembling himself into his customary pair of faded black jeans, he slung on his equally disheveled hoodie. Running his fingers through his rugged black hair, he sighed. This was as good as it would get, he thought bitterly to himself.

He then proceeded to the vast kitchen. The Lightwoods were know to be well off and there house reflected this fact. It had large decorated halls and dozens of elaborate rooms each stylised uniquely with elements of Maryse running through them all. He personally would've preferred a more modern twist to the décor yet who was he to speak his mind. He sighed again.

The room was illuminated by a small iron lamp just beyond the oversized table in the centre of the room. Over by the lamp was a fruit bowl which Alec took an apple from. He then walked to the shoe cupboard and pulled a pair of worn military boots out. Grabbing his bag, coat and car keys, he left for the Idris High.

Pulling up in the students parking lot Alec noticed Jace's car was already there. On the bonnet was Jace. On Jace was a fragile looking redhead. Grumbling about another mistake Alec parked next to the oversized Range Rover. He stepped out of his car walking toward the two.

"Hey guys, let's keep it PG, yeah?" His voice was stern but there was a hint of amusmant.

"Aww, Golden Boy never seen two people make out?" Jace quirked to the annoyance of Alec who flushed slightly. The girl who Alec had come to identify as Clary Morgenstern (a pretty girl from the year below) looked as embarrassed as Alec felt. She muttered something about getting to class. Alec just waited to speak whilst she hurried off.

"So…she seems, um, nice…" Jace was pulling a bag out of the back when he agreed with a slight nod. Alec shook his head. "Don't mess with her head, Jace. It's not fair on the poor girl." He looked taken aback.

"What are you on about? Look I like her ok, like really like her." Alec rolled his eyes heading towards the school. "That's it? You're not going to give me a lecture?"

"No Jace. Just don't be so impulsive with this girl. When you're impulsive things go wrong." With that Alec entered the main building leaving Jace to think about what he'd said.

It was surprisingly empty in the school corridors with most of the students already in class. Alec didn't have first period so he ambled his way to the sixth form common room. On his way he heard a moaning from the boys toilets. 'Great' Alec grumbled to himself. If someone was being sick he knew he'd have to help. Reluctantly he opened the door. He stood there in shock. In front of him was a boy sitting up on the side, not quite in the basin but close. Between his legs was another, frantically running his hands through Basin Boy's hair. Alec turned a bright shade of Crimson. The two were kissing sloppily and noisily with the occasional thrust of hips. Alec didn't know what to say or do so he just stood there gawking. The taller boy broke the kiss a few seconds later.

"I don't want to do this anymore." He stated simply. Basin Boy stared at him incredulously.

"But you started it…" Basin Boy was obviouslyhurt but the taller one just shrugged.

"Yeah but now I'm finishing it, Bill." He replied to the other who now looked mortified.

"Will…my name's Will…" The other just waved his hand nonchalantly "Fine then, I'll go! But I swear if you tell anyone I'll…I'll…" Evidently Will wasn't sure exactly what he would - or perhaps could – do.

"Darling, I have no intention of telling people about our little meeting. But I do think you should go now." The taller boy moved aside so that Will could get down. It was then that he noticed Alec standing pitifully in the doorway. The taller one with the dark spiked hair looked at Will. "What, what is it?" Looking toward the door way, his eyes met Alec's. They narrowed whilst Alec's own blue eyes widen in shock once more. Will was shaking his head.

"We weren't…we didn't" At a loss for words his expression resolved to pleading. Alec realised he should say something.

"You shouldn't be here." His voice was unintentionally cold.

"Nor should you." The taller one challenged coolly. They stared forcefully at each other neither backing down. Will nodded and whispered an apology before pushing past Alec and leaving the toilets. The taller one was not as quick to leave. Alec spoke first.

"You should leave too, before I report you." The other chuckled patronisingly.

"Are you going to make me, Blue Eyes?" Stepping closer to Alec his glare softened slightly.

"If I have to." Alec replied sternly.

"Well, then…I'm waiting." Alec looked flustered his cheeks reanimated with a scarlet tinge. He took another step closer to Alec.

"Get out!" The cat-eyed boy looked somehow impressed by Alec's sudden burst of anger.

"My, my, Blue Eyes has a temper."

"Don't call me that."

"What should I call you then?" His question seemed genuine but there was an undertone of arrogance. Alec was hesitant.

"Alec Lightwood"

"Well Alexander, my names Magnus. Nice to meet you." He extended a hand towards Alec who for some unbeknown reason felt scared. "You're supposed to shake it…" He went to take Alec's hand but he squirmed away from the contact.

"Don't touch me!" Magnus raised a questioning eyebrow but withdrew his hand.

"Why not?" He asked curiously.

"Because you…you're…a, well, you're sick." With that Magnus burst out laughing. Alec looked stunned.

"Why is that?" He managed through fits of giggles.

"You know why." Magnus stopped laughing. He examined Alec's face of disgust. Then he sighed.

"Ah, ok well this was fun, I'll see you around." Striding past Alec he winked then he too left the toilets.

Alec wan't sure what to do. For some reason he felt shaken up. Unlike when he'd seen Jace and the redhead kissing this got to him. He wasn't homophobic. It just so happened that his father was. He'd been brought up in a household which was far from accepting of these things. To come face to face with something like that was actually worrying Alec. Like watching those two was some unexplainable action that would make Alec gay too. Not that Alec was gay. No Alec was a Lightwood. He then thought about the guy. Not Basin Boy who seemed to be in the wrong place at the wrong time but Magnus. What sort of a name was Magnus anyway? Alec remembered his Golden-Green eyes challenging him. That boy was trouble. Alec avoided trouble.


	2. Chapter 2

It hadn't been a particularly proactive first week back. As Alec's mother had requested, he followed his duties to the T. In contrast with the heavy lessons and demanding meetings Alec had also had to comfort Issy every night when she would wake screaming about some dream where by she was fighting with 'Demons and Downworlders'. To be honest Alec hadn't had much sleep so when he woke to Issy moans once again, he had half a mind to march in and tell her to shut up. Naturally he resisted the urge, rubbing his eyes he got out of bed and crept down the dark hall to Issy's room. She was already awake panting heavily, sweat soaking her forehead. One of the thin straps on her short nightie had slipped off her shoulder, her hair looking as equally dishevelled. Alec practically fell down next to her placing one of his strong arms around her shaking frame.

"Shh, Issy, shh calm down it's ok. You're ok. It was just a bad dream." His voice was soothing. Her breathing was slowly stabilising. She looked up at Alec with wide green eyes.

"Alec? Who's Magnus?" Alec stared confused at his sister. Magnus? As in Magnus Bane? Since his last meeting with the strange boy he had only thought about him once when wondering what colour to paint the stars in his Art piece (Gold-green like Magnus' eyes). So how the hell did his sister know about him?

"What? I don't know who you mean?" He lied quickly. Issy furrowed her eyebrows.

"That's so weird, I could have sworn…Are you sure you don't?" Her tone was one of earnest, fringed by desperation.

"No Issy, what are you on about?"

"Look this is going to sound crazy but I had this dream, it felt just as real as the others. There was Simon, you know the guy I told you about last time?" Alec nodded. He remembered Issy's long and overly detailed description of the nerdy vampire boy from three nights ago. She claimed he felt so real, like he was more than a dream. "Well, you were in it this time, feeling just a real as him, and there was a, umm…" Alec raised a questioning look.

"A what, Issy?" She cast her eyes down. "Isabelle, tell me?" She cringed at the use of her full name. As children, the two Lightwoods had abbreviated their names, as did their adopted brother. It seemed that the lengthy version of their names were reserved for their parents, serious moments (and of late one random stranger).

"Well there was this guy, Magnus. You and he…" Alec could feel blood rushing to his face.

"We what? What? Issy?" An unmistakable shade of fear surfaced in his voice.

"Well you two were together. Like together together…" Cheeks flushed and stammering shock, Alec's wide eyes filled with defiance. "Look, I have to ask, do you know a Magnus? Are you…"

"Am I what Issy?" Alec cut her of rage crackling in his eyes. "You had a dream. A twisted one. Don't go throwing stupid allegations around!" Issy looked apologetic her voice matching her expression.

"Alec I'm sorry, I just need to know. I know you can't understand but this is driving me insane! They feel so real! Maybe, I don't know, maybe they would stop if I just figure out what they mean. Please Alec, you can trust me." He sighed; his sister was important to him and he couldn't stand the thought of her being unhappy. It was probably just a coincidence that the guy was called Magnus. The fact it was a guy proved how crazy her dreams were. Alec wasn't gay. She must know this.

"Ok look Issy, I'm not like that. I do know a Magnus but I defiantly don't like him, let alone…Your dreams are just that, dreams. Ok?" Nodding slowly Issy rested her head into the dip of Alec's neck.

"I know you're not Alec. I'd be fine if you were but I believe you. What's this guy like anyway?" His eyes narrowed in reply "You don't have to tell me." Not wanting to upset his sister he decided to humour her.

"I've only met him once. He was arrogant and rude. Looks wise he's Indonesian looking, tall with gold-green eyes. I dunno Issy the guys a freak." She looked defeated.

"Ok, this is too weird I need to sleep. I feel exhausted." Kissing her, now dry, forehead Alec got up and left the room awkwardly. By the time he was back under his own bedcovers he let out a shaky breath he hadn't realised he'd been holding. What the hell was that all about? It was too weird for Alec to comprehend. He needed sleep. That was all this was just a weird coincidence that Issy had a dream with a guy called Magnus in. As much as he repeated the thought in his head he couldn't quite help but feel uneasy. Like something had just started. Something surreal.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello wonderful people! I hope you're enjoying the story and please review because I really appreciate the feedback.

Alec wasn't an idiot he understood that this was a point of impact. For those who do not know a point of impact is an occurrence that can either destruct or save a person. In this case he was uncertain which it would be. For the remainder of the week he lulled around aimlessly trying to avoid the numbness building inside him. It had happened all too often. At various points in the year his mood would shift. What he eventually realised was that this could be problematic when you're trying to feign intrest on a daily basis. Issy had noticed the subtle shift and was all to eager to talk to Alec about it. Jace on the other hand was convinced that Alec just needed some space.

"Look Is, whatever is on Alec's mind is obviously nothing serious or he would say something to me." Issy sighed audibly making a point of crossing her arms.

"I know I just think it may have been something I said…" Raising an eyebrow towards her Jace looked mildly intrigued. "Don't ask me to tell you because I can't. I just think he's been a bit off lately."

"Is, I know you have a help-our-brother-even-when-he-doesn't-need-help complex but if you're going to be cryptic with me then it obviously doesn't concern me. So once you've realised he's fine we'll talk more but right now I'm off to see Clary." He left the canteen table they'd been sitting at and headed for the doors leaving Issy alone.

Meanwhile Alec was sitting in an empty classroom just as alone. He felt it. It's was like thick sense of emptiness; his body denying any emotions he may want to feel. If he could be confused he would. Truth is Issy had shaken him. He was so used to being unseen, doing what he was told so that no one could scrutinise him. That's what Alec hated the most: being seen. He was afraid of the moment when somebody would look at him and see just how broken he was. Letting his eyes close he exhaled slowly. To admit to himself he was broken was a difficult process. He felt the prickling sensation scraping at his nose his eyes becoming moist in the half light of the abandon classroom. Opening his eyes as slowly as he had shut them a tear fell. Angry with himself he wiped it harshly away gazing up with a mental insult at how weak he was. Sometimes it felt like all Alec did was fight away the demons. The demons that he knew existed inside him.

Shaking his head he looked back at the Philosophy Paper he was attempting to write. The question he posed: "How can people co-exist with others if they can't co-exist with themselves?" Was now a cruel ironic punch in the gut. He'd spent all of lunch in the Physics Lab in an attempt to make a dent in the increasing pile of Coursework he had received. Unfortunately he was not succeeding. Half way through his introduction he heard a loud shouting from outside. Great, just what he needed. Due to his role within school he was obligated to investigate. Therefore leaving his work on the desk he marched towards the sounds. Whoever it was was going to be in trouble.

Two of the younger students were at each other with a dense crowd surrounding them. Alec pushed through and forced them apart.

"The Fight's over!" There was a chorus of moans and comments that involved a stick and Alec's arsehole. He rolled his eyes. Evidently the student body did not like it when someone stopped them from witnessing two pre-pubescent kids throw weak punches at each other. After spending an hour figuring out why they were fighting and who was to blame, he took them to the heads office where he left them with a disapproving stare. By the time he got back to the class room 5th period had begun. Luckily for Alec he hadn't got any lessons this period and the Physics Lab was not scheduled for classes that day. Upon arriving he saw a figure through the translucent pane of class. Irritation overwhelmed him as he swung the door open. A pair of cat eyes looked up. Alec, ready to make a snarky comment to whomever was inside, froze. A confident grin met his stunned face.

"I should have guessed this was you Blue Eyes." He saw the indent in Alec's forehead intensify and gave a sultry laugh "My, my I forgot Alexander, my apologise." Was this boy mocking him?

"What are you doing in here? You shouldn't…" Cutting off mid speech he noticed what Magnus was holding in his right hand. Admittedly it wasn't the first thing that brought his attention. The honour of that achievement went to the tight leather pants. This boy, Alec decided, had some serious issues with being normal. "What do you think you're doing with that?" His voice was cold as he gestured toward the half completed assignment in the taller boy's hand.

"Well my dear Alexander, this would be a interesting look into someone's mind." Winking at Alec with long lashes Magnus leant back on the table "Co-existing is simple. Once a person can be themselves then it can be achieved," his voice was tensed into a posh accent as he read allowed Alec's thoughts "The problem lies with seeing who you are. To admit to yourself that you are the essence of the thing you hate most,for example, means that seeing is a fractured truth that will hide in the shadows you cast." Pausing he looked up. "Alexander are you sure this is what you intend to submit for your Philosophy write up?

"Give it to me!" Lunging towards Magnus he flung his arms widly at the piece of paper. In response Magnus pushed an arm out halting Alec's pursuits.

"That's where you are wrong. That part where you say humans have the inability to see each other." Magnus panted through the effort of withstanding Alec's advance. "I know it can't be true; I see you."

Alec stopped. Not just his attempt to get back his paper but everything. He could've sworn even his heart missed a beat. He couldn't. How did he know?

Rage bubbled inside him. All thoughts exploding at once with no coherent trace of reason. A fist connected with a cheek. A knuckle to the gut. A foot smashed against a chin. Both attacked. Much like the fight Alec had separated the two were evenly matched. As Alec shoved Magnus back he rolled over a desk knocking test tube racks to the ground. Sickening shattering glass filled the room and a moan from the floor. Alec looked horrified. Peering over the side he saw Magnus had cut his arm on the glass.

"It seems I've been wounded by you." There was a hint of humour behind the masked pain. Alec felt suddenly guilty.

"Magnus I…I'm sorry. Here, let me help you?" It was more of a question. Magnus didn't tell him not to so he walked round the desks to help him up. "Here…" He held out a hand to the bleeding boy. He reached for it cautiously with his uninjured arms. There was a jolt of electricity as skin met skin. Both of them shivered. Alec wasn't sure what just happened but he let go of the hand in his.

"Alexander?" Concern flooded Magnus' voice. Alec was backing away heading for the door. Once there he pushed it open and ran. Refusing to look back.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello wonderful people! So this is a little (and I do mean little) snippet that you can choose not to read as it won't effect the story. If you do read it though you must forget it just like Alec must. Having said that you'll probably have to read it to understand what the heck I'm on about! Hope you enjoy and please don't forget to Review! ❤️**

There's an impossible moment, one that explodes it's way into existence, a moment both corruptive and compulsive. Much like a nebula it sucks the life out of darkness and generates a spark within nothingness. All amounting to a pinnacle point in history when emotions are sporadically combusting at once. This moment occurs, threaded between complexities, often leaving invisible scars. Not every soul is born complete. Some are split, much like the deformity of twins, separated within the universe. When reunited the impossible becomes plausible. Exposed within a touch two souls experience this. They see each other for who and what they are.

Alec could see Magnus. He knew Magnus saw him. It was like the numbness that he'd barricaded himself inside had been obliterated in that one second. Now he was naked and susceptible to judgment. Emotions drained him of comprehensible thought until one rose up inside. Run. Get away. He will destroy you.

His chest could barley contain his thundering heart. After pulling away he felt physically sick like a knife had just been plunged into his chest and drawn out slowly as he pulled away from the touch. His feet reacted for him dragging him before his reluctant mind could convince him otherwise. He ran through deserted corridors bursting out of the west wing doors. Panting vigorously he leant heavily against a wall outside as the relatively cool breeze bit his exposed skin that was laced in a cold sweat. He was glass. He was shattering. There was a yearning inside him like that of an addict; Alec was now craving to touch Magnus again. Magnus. Alec was unsure what to do. He knew to avoid him. Yet how could he possibly?

He couldn't hold it in. He couldn't admit it. _Alec just fucking admit it! _His brain was screaming at him. There was a war inside him as half of him fought for admittance and the other for denial. _Admit it! No! Just admit it! No! Say it! Never! God damn it just fucking admit it! No! Do it! Leave me a lone! Just say it! No! Just once say it! No! You fucking coward! Stop! You are pathetic! I can't! Yes you can! No I can't! You can Alec; Fucking say it! No! You can't lie to yourself! _The war was resilient. Even with his shaking hands clamped over his ears the words were prominent and vivid. Make them stop. He couldn't think. Couldn't breathe. He had too. Just this once. Whisper it.

"I want him."

His eyes were sunken and hallow is throat dry. It wasn't necessarily what he had intended to say yet now slumped against the faded brick wall with the dull murmur from a classroom to his right it seemed just as wrong. Salty evidence slipped from the violent seas. Alec had just admitted for the first time in his life that he wanted someone. A guy no less. A tall arrogant guy he knew hardly anything about.

Punching the floor beneath him he began shaking his head in an attempt to rid the demonic thoughts possessing his head. This had to be a mistake. His body had accidentally produced a series of chemical reactions that were causing him to feel this way. What was he feeling? Pain from where he'd punched the concrete. Fear at what he'd just said. Guilt over what he'd done to Magnus. Anger at Magnus for being so corrupt. Longing for his touch. Anger at that thought. Confusion as to why his body had suddenly decided it wanted Magnus. A faint surge of adrenaline as he thought about the electricity he felt tear through his veins. Sighing he resigned to never speak about this. Never to think about it. Completely erased from his mind. No one had to know. Not even him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Well hello wonderful people! I hope you like this chapter don't forget to Review so I can here you awesome feedback! So yeah who's ready for another chapter? (*raises hand*) ❤️**

Groaning rhythmically to the beating of his head against the dashboard Alec surrendered himself to regret. Why was it that he couldn't be normal? He always seemed different from people. If they wore colours he wore black. If they looked pristine he looked rugged. If they were happy he was not. Like a never ending cycle of distortion Alec seemed to just miss the mark every time. Even his siblings covered normality despite their occasional perks. He was immune to such luck, destined to be an anomaly society refused to openly acknowledge. Normal people wouldn't have questioned what had happened. They would've just pretended it hadn't been as hyperbolic as their mind was making out. Grimacing at his over reaction he was conflicted as to whether laughing or crying would make him feel better. Eventually he decided on neither, instead starting the engine and rolling out of the now empty parking lot.

About fifteen minutes later the sun was sulking behind the horizon leaking Crimson ambers into the dying sky. The thin layers of bland buildings had begun to fade as a stretch of barren fields presented themselves. After a further five minutes of cruising estate houses ascended the earth, erected in neat symmetrical rows. Beyond the first grouping of pale bricked houses lay a set of darker ones and beyond that larger ones. Eventually the main road trailed into a neglected dirt track that curled its way past a row of equally spaced Fir Trees. The drive already housed both Issy and Jace's cars meaning they were home.

"I'm just wondering that's all!" Drifting to meet him at the door was Issy's indignant voice.

"Well don't!" Jace sounded hostile so Alec took it upon himself to divide the conflict before it ignited into a full blown feud. Once reaching the library he could see the two both in attack stances. Great! Although unwise to interrupt he decided it was worth the risk considering the alternative.

"Umm, hi guys." Both of them snapped their heads in his direction.

"Stay out of this Alec." Pleaded Issy desperately.

"No I think he should be part of this seeming as he's the poor sod who's been checking on you every single night!" His paralinguistic were both hyperbolic and wild. "Has she told you about her little dreams?" His approach was accusation which frightened Alec. When people ask questions they expect answers; those answers lead to them being closer to seeing him.

"Yes, but what's wrong with that? They're just dreams…" Hushed and cautious he attempted to diffuse some of the contempt rising in Jace's tone. "So what's this all about guys?".

"Isabelle here was trying to skip class to run off with some random kid she just met!" That didn't sound like Issy. Admittedly she could be relatively reckless yet that was no excuse for this abnormality. A growing suspicion in Alec's gut was telling him it was more to do with her dream than anything else.

"Isabelle, is this true?" His sister deflated letting herself retire onto the soft fabric of the armchair. Her eyes were focused on the floor as guilt provided the answer he'd been seeking. "By the Angel! Isabelle, what were you thinking?" He was in utter shock.

"Oh calm down. See this is why I didn't want you telling him." She exclaimed to Jace casting a spiteful glance in his direction.

"Tell him what you told me." Jace hissed back.

"Issy?"

"It was him Al." Alec's face was blank. "Simon!" As in the vampire boy from her dreams. How could that be? "He's Clary's friend. I met him today." How could she have met him? "It was defiantly him Alec!" A snide laugh from Jace proved how ludicrous he thought she was being. "It's true! Not only did he look like him and stuff like that, it was him!" Jace muttered something that sounded a lot like bullshit to Alec.

"Issy it can't be. They're just dreams…" How could he put it into simple terms that she'd understand? He rubbed his eyes drained from the day already. "It can't be the same person Is."

"You're wasting your time, she won't hear it." Jace quirked lazily.

"See I knew you wouldn't get it!" Whined Issy, "It can't be a coincidence! Alec think about it! First Jace and a red head named Clary. Then you knowing a Magnus and me meeting a Simon." Turning pale his eyes narrowed.

"Who's Magnus?" Jace inquired.

"No one!" Snapped Alec. "Isabelle you have to get over this! You can't be skipping school with someone we don't know."

"But Alec he isn't…"

"Enough!" Shouted Alec. Despite his philosophy of calm and collective he was too tiered for this. "Jace is right. Don't ever do it again. If you do I'll have to tell mum."

"You're only saying this because you're scared that I'm right!" Red tinted the corners of his vision.

"Say that again and I swear by the Angel I'll make you pay!" Silence. This was not Alec. What was wrong with him? Both Jace and Issy were staring at him dumbstruck. He felt himself lowering his fist slightly as he turned towards the door. As he left the room and headed for his bedroom tears welled in his eyes. He was losing control.

It had been an hour and Alec now sat cross legged on the wooden floorboards of his industrial themed room. Spread in front of him was a collage of Philosophy and Ethics write ups as well as History research and the exposition of a speech he was writing for Friday. The steady stream of work was occupying his mind. But even the distraction was not able to fully drown out everything. Nothing seemed permanent anymore. It seemed like there was no order to his life. Time had failed and every day, thought, week, feeling was one Union in his labyrinth head.

Alec wanted to believe that he could just get back to the easy life he had had three years ago but the depressing reality of adolescence is there's no returning to innocence. Once you set sail the wind doesn't change, the storms will test you but without a rudder you can only perceiver. He'd had enough. Thinking had become a task. He grabbed his gym bag and headed for the basement.

The room had a pleasant ambient for combat practice which Alec appreciated. Changing into a pair of black combat trousers and a hole covered vest reserved for sweating in, Alec was ready. Beginning with a general workout he worked up a vigorous sweat. From this point onwards he punched a bag suspended from a large beam above him. Soon the door creaked open and Jace descended holding two blades.

"I figured you could use an outlet…" Presenting Alec's towards him, he accepted it. As soon as he had a firm grip Jace raised his. Thrusting it downwards Alec reacted quickly. There was a sharp clink of metal on metal as the two put into practice their years of sword fighting. Jace took a swipe at Alec's legs whilst he instinctively leapt backwards only to be met with a blade towards his right ear. In response he too swung his blade, aiming for Jace's abdomen. Dropping to the floor and rolling away Jace was promptly stalked by Alec who began a brutal assault on his younger brother. For twenty minutes straight the two worked their way around the basements' open space that was lit by the dim synthetic light which happened to be casting ominous shadows over them. They only desisted when Alec had Jace pinned.

"Not bad." Alec panted.

"Same to you." Jace retorted pulling of his shirt and using it to wipe the sweat from his head. "So come on, tell me all. Why'd you freak out earlier and who's this Magnus guy and why is Issy dreaming about you too?" Alec slumped to the cool floor. Too many questions.

"Erg, Jace come on I don't wanna talk about it." Jace nodded yet still looked like he was waiting for an actual answer. Alec sighed. "I'm just stressed that's all, I'm sorry alright?"

"Of course it is." He gave a playful punch to Alec's left shoulder whilst asking, "This Magnus guy?" Heat reached his cheeks which had nothing to do with the extensive exercise he'd just done. "Alec?"

"Issy had a dream…that's all." Why he was so defensive about it was beyond him. He could tell Jace knew there was more Alec wanted to say. So he said it for him.

"Did Issy's dream have you and this guy together…" His voice was slow so he didn't push Alec to quickly. Alec nodded. "What and you know someone called Magnus?" Another nod.

"Honestly it's just Issy being weird. It's not like that Jace." Jace was the one to nod this time.

"Yeah don't worry I get it." He put a toned arm around Alec's shoulders "It'll be ok Alec. See you and I we just have to fight demons." Alec raised an eyebrow in question "you know the inner demons Dad always talks about. It made sense.

Upstairs the door slammed shut as the sound of heels echoed around the hall above. Maryse was home. They better get showered and changed ready to help out their mother if she needed any that was.

The evening was fairly placid. During the pizza feast Issy told Alec she was sorry for going off with Simon. She then promised it wouldn't happen again and that she didn't mean to make him angry. After dinner Alec went back to his room to spend the remains of the night trying to complete the papers he'd disregarded in favour of a work out. He really needed to get his priorities straight.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Hello you beautiful souls! It's been a long time! I had a severe case of writers block and even now I'm really not sure if this is where I want the story to go. I guess you could say my mind is like Alec's at th moment! Anyway as always I hope you enjoy and please give me your feedback as I LOVE hearing from you guys! ❤️_**

At about 3:30am the routine cursing woke him up as he proceeded to Issy's room. This night she was mumbling about werewolves which was a refreshing twist from demons and vampires. Thankfully there was no mention of Magnus or Simon. Eventually he managed to go back to his own room and continue his sleep.

Later that morning he woke to the smell of pancakes. Normally Saturday mornings were empty with no signs of human life as all three teenagers slept and Maryse took the oppurtunity to escape. Curious as to the human activity he found himself sauntering downstairs where he found Jace and Issy busy pouring the batter into a normally disused pan. Evidently their quarrel from yesterday forgotten.

"Ahh, he's alive…Guess we won't be eating those extra pancakes Is." Despite Jace's teasing nature, Alec couldn't help but notice the slight disappointment in his voice. Smiling at that he walked over in his pyjamas kissing his sister on the forehead then sitting on a vacant chair that stood resolute by the kitchen island "So, dear brother what will it be?" Jace asked whilst gesturing to a vast array of toppings varying from lemon and sugar to the traditional Nutella.

"Surprise me." Regretting his choice of words as soon as a banana and jelly baby covered pancake was thrust before him, he laughed airily. Some things never change. Issy was wiser than Alec and chose to cover her pancake with her own choices, disregarding Jace's complaints.

They spent the morning watching a movie about an evil guy named Valentine plotting to destroy the world. Alec didn't care for it much. The whole 'Evil guy wants power' seemed a little over played to him although he appreciated the time he got to spend with his siblings. It was nice to just chill for the morning. Soon however Jace left to go meet Clary. Issy said she was going shopping but Alec had a sneaking suspicion she might be meeting up with this Simon guy. Alec didn't really mind either of them though he was uncomfortable with the whole dream versions of them. Cleaning the kitchen and getting dressed he soon realised that he had to go to work.

Despite his family's wealth he found the little job relaxing. It was only a front desk job at the local 'Nut House'. Amongst shelves of old, dust coated books were ingredients not found in your everyday shop. Alec enjoyed the accented stench of nutmeg and herbs he could barely name. Not many people brought produce from the dreary shop as it was isolated on the outskirts of town. This allowed him time to bathe in the silence away from people and the common judgments of life. Grabbing his keys he headed for his car. The drive there was pretty uneventful which he appreciated. Had he come across anything abnormal he probably would have had a mental breakdown. Opening the shop up he resigned himself to a dark corner humming to the slow mumble of an old song that crackled it's way through the store's medieval speakers. An hour or so had passed and the sound of rain tapping against the windows echoed through the room. All was calm.

Until.

The jingle in the direction of the door suggested someone had entered. Great, just what he needed. Heaving himself up from the wooden floor Alec addressed whomever it was. "Hey, can I help you with something?" Walking round the shelf he was not expecting to see the lean figure in front of him.

"Alexander. We must stop meeting like this." There was a strand of uncertainty in his voice, the usual arrogance tested, perhaps, by their last encounter.

"What. Are you stalking me now?" He couldn't help but answer with hostility. Anyhow who the hell did this guy think he was. He had no right to call him by his full name or to address him like they were anything remotely similar to friends. Magnus even had the audacity to laugh at what he'd said as if it was for his benefit.

"As much as those Blue Eyes intrigue me, I actually came to pick up some Rabu." Once again Magnus' voice filled with an irritating confidence that infuriated Alec.

"Fine. If that's all you came for." Admittedly he had no idea what he was hoping Magnus would say but disappointment lunged at his core. The Indonesian boy appeared to be unsure as to what he should do. Simply standing with one hand in his pocket lazily threading his eyes from book to book.

"Alexander? As I don't know where in this quaint store the Rabu is kept, I'd be most appreciative if you could fetch it for me?" Of course. His mistake. The high and mighty Magnus Bane wanted him to bring it to him like some pathetic slave.

"Fine."

"My arms healed." Magnus called as Alec headed back to the rear of the 'Nut House' "Just in case you were wondering…" Did this guy have a death wish? Alec couldn't fathom why Magnus wanted to piss him off so badly! Angrily grabbing a sachet of Rabu he marched back to the counter.

"What is your problem?" He slammed the Rabu down "I said I'm sorry, alright. You asked for it when you started talking to me like you knew me! You know nothing, okay. We aren't friends, we barely know each other." A weird kind of tension began to form "You expect me to believe you showed up here on the one day I happen to be working in this crappy little shop, just for a damn herb?"

"Okay. You got me." Magnus pouted whilst giving him a suggestive glance. "I didn't come here just for the Rabu, although I do need it." He added as a side note. Alec's breathing uneven. Daring to let himself remember the electric feeling his heart rate increased. If he hadn't come for the Rabu alone what did he want? "Alexander, forgive me if I'm wrong but you felt it, didn't you? That's why you ran." Clenching his jaw he was tempted to nod. But then he would be vulnerable to this strange being. He couldn't do that. Instead feigning ignorance seemed like a better, safer alternative. After all he didn't want to consider the possibility of what might happen if he opened up.

"That'll be one, ninety nine." Replied Alec his eyes hung low as he bagged the Rabu. Magnus sighed, nodding tightly and pulling the change out of his pocket. His jeans were incredibly tight so this took a while. Alec reluctantly acknowledged the complimentary red shirt against the tanned skin as he waited for the payment. He had an annoying way of looking good in the peculiar array of clothes he wore. Alec scolded himself silently for thinking that.

Magnus eventually held his hand forward to pass the collection of coins to Alec. For a second, skin brushed on skin, that same jolt of perfect ecstasy surged his body. He was almost breathless. Both of them could feel the need, the desire, the fear. "Would you like the receipt in the bag?" Strained and withdrawn the question just hung uselessly between them. The numbness was suddenly building its protective walls round him. The hunger in those cat like eyes was overwhelmingly predatory. Magnus took a step forward. Alec took a step back.

The advancement left him pinned up against the bookshelf his blue eyes (that now looked indigo in the half light) were expanded past normal capacity. Trembling with the inability to stop the taller boy coming closer he submitted to the idea that whatever was about to happen would happen.

Magnus was now so near to him that he could feel the exhale of breathe caressing his pale neck. A finger trailed slowly down Alec's arm sending explosive tinges throughout his receptors. They trailed back up towards his throat stroking the skin delicately. Another hand took the opportunity to trap Alec's own. As a result causing a catalytic series of emotions to bulldozer any walls his mind was trying to build. The touch was so gentle and yet so forceful.

Feeling the need for more Alec found himself relinquishing his own hands to grip round the others wrist. The bold move caused them to look at each other. Their eyes meeting with a fiery longing. Tilting his head towards Alec with only centimetres separating their lips Magnus could hardly contain himself long enough to whisper the words "I knew you felt it too." before grabbing his bag off the counter and leaving.

Abandoned and dazed Alec found himself in auto pilot. He locked up the store despite his shift not ending for another two hours and walked towards the multi storey parking lot where his car was waiting. Once inside the vehicle he turned on the radio and drove.

He didn't stop driving.

Fuming with revulsion at his own repulsive fantasies Alec groaned. How could he have let that trickster worm his way into his head. He was trying to convert him and Alec had simply allowed him to have his way. Magnus Bane was trying to destroy everything he stood for. He had hunted him down and used some sort of voodoo magic to lure him in otherwise Alec would never have had those feelings. His mind wouldn't have conjured up the lust otherwise. He wouldn't have considered how it would have felt to kiss him had Magnus not implanted it into his brain. Yes, that was it. This was all Magnus' fault. He wasn't gay.

Sinking lower and lower the night began to wane and he knew he had to go back home soon. Maryse wouldn't be home and nor would Jace. Alec didn't fancy the idea of leaving his sister alone especially if Simon was now a regular in her life. Typical. Even when his own life was in shambles he couldn't help but be more concerned about hers. Well things couldn't get any worse…right?


End file.
